Paréntesis de un amor
by Jean Benriya'DesuSmith
Summary: Ronald Knox, un shinigami de elite, después de librar batalla junto a sus compañeros Undertaker & Eric Slingby es llevado por el segundo a un piso en Nueva Orleans, para contribuir a la curación de el shinigami legendario (Undertaker). Este par de rubios, tras una noche un tanto de excesos se dejan llevar por estos terminando así en una desenfrenada madrugada...


**Disclamer. Los personajes que aquí se nombran son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

Nos remitimos a un viejo piso en Nueva Orleans propiedad del shinigami de elite Eric Slingby, ubicada en la av. Saint Marie, en el Distrito Garden. Era una noche sin luna, como pocas en aquella época del año. Se dirigía a el después de haber librado batalla junto con Ronald Knox, su compañero en el despacho tras la muerte de Alan Humphries, y el shinigami legendario Undertaker. Se habían enfrentado contra un par de demonios en la antigua mansión de Saint Marie, que en su tiempo había sido una de las mas hermosas de todo el distrito.

El Undertaker había sido herido de gravedad y debía ser llevado a un lugar seguro para su recuperación, así que el joven rubio dirigió a su compañero hacia aquel piso. Entraron, era un piso demasiado amplio y decorado al mas puro estilo victoriano, digno de la época en la que este había sido adquirido. Eric, indico a su compañero que ocupara un lugar en la sala mientras el recostaba a Undertaker en una de las habitaciones del fondo, se quedó un momento con él contemplándole dormir e irse curando de a poco. El joven rubio, salió de la habitación y se quito el saco manchado de sangre, al igual que sus guantes y corbata, dejándolos sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia. Ronald, por su parte se había deshecho del saco, que al igual que el de su compañero estaba manchado, desabrochado el chaleco y arremangado la camisa:

-Vaya noche, ¿No crees Knox?, preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento frente a su compañero.  
-La verdad, es que nunca creí enfrentarme a demonios con tanto poder...Incluso, Undertaker salió herido- Tenia la mirada en el suelo y sobaba la frente, ignorando la herida de su hombro izquierdo.  
-No te preocupes, él estará bien. Es más fuerte de lo que creemos, por ahora solo necesita descansar. Es todo.- Decía el rubio en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba del bolsillo del pantalón una cigarrera, tomaba un cigarro y lo encendía.  
-¿Me regalas uno?  
-Toma.- Dijo mientras aventaba la cigarrera a las manos del rubio-castaño quien tomo un cigarro y lo encendió.  
Eric se levanto de su asiento y fue por algo de beber, regresó con un par de copas de whisky, dandole una a su compañero.  
-Anda, te caerá bien. - Mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo, inhalando de su cigarro y tomando un sorbo de whisky. Ronald se quedo mirando aquella bebida y de un trago lo terminó. -Oye niño, bebe mas despacio.  
-Tsk.. -chasqueo molesto la lengua- No me trates como un niño. - Ese tipo de comentarios le molestaban a sobremanera.  
-¿Sabes que? Haz lo que te venga en gana, no me interesa. Solo no me estés molestando por la mañana debido a la terrible resaca que tendrás.-Apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero sobre la mesa de centro y seguía bebiendo, miro el hombro de su compañero. -Knox, tu hombro...¿¡En que jodido momento te ocurrió!? ¿¡Acaso no te dije que tuvieras cuidado!?  
Knox miro su hombro, era una herida medianamente profunda pero debido al momento había olvidado que estaba herido.  
-¿Quieres calmarte, Slingby? No ocurre nada- presiono su hombro manchando sus guantes y se quejó del dolor.  
-No es nada...y no quieres que te traten como un niño. Eres mas terco y obstinado que nada- Eric se levanto y fue por una venda para realizar un torniquete en el hombro de su compañero, regresando a la estancia casi de inmediato. -Desabrochate la camisa.  
El rubio castaño le miró con semblante serio mientras desabrochaba de mal modo su camisa. Para este punto la bebida ya había hecho efecto en él y se mostraba un tanto mareado. Eric quito la camisa de el lado izquierdo de este dejando la herida al descubierto, la miró y suspiro un tanto culpable por haber descuidado a su compañero. Acto seguido procedió a vendar el hombro herido del rubio-castaño deteniendo la sangre, Eric se caracterizaba por ser un bebedor de primera pero debido al gran estrés al que había estado sometido hace unas horas y el alcohol en sus venas, este comenzaba a marearse de igual manera que Ronald.  
-Ronald, debes de tener más cuidado para la próxima.-Ajustaba el vendaje y ponía torpemente la camisa de este.  
-Gr..gracias..Eric...-su mirada cambió y se volvió un tanto tierna y con un enorme sentimiento de protección, sentimiento que Eric entendió perfectamente.  
Por su parte, Eric se sentía mas vulnerable que nunca...hacia apenas 6 meses que había perdido al único amor de toda su vida a causa de las espinas de la muerte, y aunque William le había concedido el permiso para ausentarse del despacho el tiempo que considerara necesario para sanar su dolor, Eric no quiso aceptarlo, pensaba que si lo hacia seguiría a Alan hasta aquel paraíso que juntos habían imaginado, pero no...Eric le había prometido a Alan que no atentaría contra su vida porque de ser así no podrían encontrarse después.  
Eric, se perdió en la mirada de Ronald y Ronald se perdía en el mirar esmeralda brillante de Eric, el rubio comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Ronald como si quisiera brindarle consuelo y este solo se apegaba a la mano de Eric dejándose llevar por tan amorosas caricias. Al tiempo sus narices comenzaron a rozarse, hasta quedar tan cerca que sus labios también lo hacían.  
El rubio tomo con delicadeza firme el rostro de Ronald y sin mas le beso de una forma tan tierna y dulce, para su sorpresa este le correspondió de la misma manera, de pronto se vieron sumergidos en un intenso juego de caricias y besos. La lengua de Eric se abría paso a la boca de Ronald, entrelazando la lengua de este con la suya, a la par que acariciaba su pecho y su otra mano se aferraba a su cintura.  
Ronald, estaba mas que perdido ante aquella excitante situación de la cual solo la luna era testigo. Este se colocó sobre las piernas del rubio, aferrándose a su cuello y colando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de este.  
EL rubio se levantó del sillón con Ronald en brazos y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones del piso, al entrar cerro la puerta con seguro y dejo a Ronald delicadamente en el piso. Ronald por su parte, jaló a Eric del pantalón para besarlo tan apasionadamente como podía, cosa que sorprendió a Eric a sobremanera, este comenzó a deshacerse de la camisa de su compañero, de la misma forma en la que colaba la mano dentro de su pantalón para toparse con el miembro erecto de este y comenzó a estimularlo suavemente mientras besaba y lamia su cuello.  
Ronald comenzó a gemir delicadamente a la par de las caricias y besos de Eric, el rubio-castaño se deshizo de la camisa del rubio mientras le besaba los hombros y arañaba suplicante su espalda. Eric llevo a Ronald hasta la espaciosa cama, donde le recostó y se deshizo por completo de su ropa. Sus besos y lamidas siguieron bajando por su pecho hasta su cintura, su ahora amante gemía cada vez mas intensamente cosa que excitaba a Eric a sobremanera y podía notarse ya en él.  
Este tomo con su boca el miembro de su amante y comenzó una cadenciosa y excitante felación, cosa que hizo que Ronald gimiera mas y mas, aferrándose a la cama. Eric, completamente perdido y excitado, se deshizo de la ropa restante, tomo su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse mientras seguía lamiendo el miembro de Ronald. Al tiempo, Eric coló una mano a la entrada del rubio-castaño para comenzar a estimularla, esto hizo que Ronald se sonrojase y suplicara mas.  
-¡Hazlo de un buena vez...!, este le suplico al rubio. Eric, sonrío con malicia hacía sus adentros, tomo las piernas de este y las acomodó sobre su cintura, tomó su miembro y en un solo movimiento entro en él, comenzando a embestirlo a una velocidad media.  
Ronald soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir a su amante dentro de él y así continuó sintiendo el vaivén de Eric. El rubio aumentaba y disminuía la velocidad de sus embestidas, así como jugaba con la velocidad en que masturbaba al rubio-castaño. La habitación estaba inundada de gemidos y suplicas, demás de uno que otro lascivo comentario.  
-Eric...Eric...yo..., decía entrecortadamente, pues la excitación era tanta que no conseguía hablar.  
-Sabes que me excita a sobremanera que digas mi nombre entre gemidos..., Eric sonaba bastante dominante mientras aumentaba sus embestidas, el climax se apoderaba de el a cada segundo y tras un par de embestidas mas comenzó a correrse dentro de su amante.  
El rubio-castaño seguía gimiendo el nombre de Eric y al sentir esa calidez dentro de él, soltó un ultimo gemido corriendose él también. Eric, se quedó inmóvil, jadeando dentro del cuerpo de Ronald, se acerco y le beso de la misma forma pasional que en un principio. Salió de él y se tumbo en la cama a lado de este.  
Ninguno de los dos habló después de lo ocurrido y pasadas las horas cayeron en un sueño profundo. El alba se acercaba.

A medio día, Ronald despertó y lo que encontró no fue precisamente lo que el hubiera querido, se encontraba desnudo en una habitación que no conocía y a su lado estaba Eric desnudo al igual que él.  
-No, no...e..eso no pasó. Debe de ser un error...-pensaba mientras se levantaba con cuidado y se ponía el pantalón. Salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Undertaker, quien ya se había recuperado y según una nota que dejó había regresado a Londres. Ronald regreso pensativo a la habitación con Eric, este seguía dormido así que se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la cama.  
Pasadas unas horas, los rayos del sol daban en el rostro de Eric haciendo que este comenzara a despertar, se giro y se encontró con Ronald sentado en el sillón frente a su cama.  
-Ronald, ¿Quieres cerrar la cortina?, dijo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, se vió desnudo pero no era raro para él ya que a veces solía dormir así.  
El rubio-castaño aun pensativo se levantó y cerro las cortinas para regresar a su asiento.  
-Gracias...-Eric se levantó, se puso el pantalón y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. -Ronald...¿Que pasa? Estas demasiado serio...  
-¿N..no...recuerdas lo de anoche?, preguntó preocupado.  
-¿Anoche? La verdad es que no, ¿Porque lo dices?  
-Vamos, no me salgas con estupideces...o ¿Acaso quieres que te atraviese con la guadaña para revisar tu récord cinemático?  
-Ronald, cálmate. - Eric se quedo pensativo y de a poco comenzó a recordar. -Bien, anoche llegamos al piso, lleve a Undertaker a descansar a una habitación, te ofrecí un cigarro, algo de whisky, sané tu hombro...y...  
-Anda, vas bien...¿Que mas?, su tono se volvió molesto.  
-Pues, me acerque a ti, acaricie tu rostro...comencé a besarte y...- recordó súbitamente lo ocurrido en la habitación mientras observaba la ropa tirada en el suelo. -¡NO JODAS! Tu...tu..¡ME VIOLASTE! Maldito depravado...  
-¿DEPRAVADO YO?, pero vamos, ¿Quien fue el que dijo que le encantaba que dijera su nombre entre gemidos, ¿Eh? Ademas, solo eso vas a decir...¡Miserable hijo de perra!, espetó el rubio-castaño mientras recogía la ropa del suelo y se vestía rápidamente.  
-Oh, vamos...Pero si tu tampoco te opusiste, ¡HASTA SUPLICASTE QUE LO HICIERA! Así que no me salgas con estupideces, pedazo de animal...-se levantó bastante molesto y pasaba una mano por su cabello.  
-¿Sabes que? Puedes irte mucho al carajo...-Ronald se paro sobre el marco de la ventana con la intención de regresar a Londres.  
-No, no..¿A donde crees que vas?, tomó del brazo fuertemente a Ronald y lo aventó contra la cama. -Fue culpa de los dos, ¿si? Ademas ¿Que quieres hacer?...pasó y solo eso. Te propongo que busquemos a Undertaker y nos borre esa parte de nuestra memoria. ¿Acaso no quieres olvidar eso?  
-¡SUELTAME, ERIC! Y no, yo no quiero...-Los ojos de Ronald se llenaban de lágrimas. -Yo siempre soñé con este momento, toda mi vida, desde que te conocí...Eric, yo he estado enamorado de ti gran parte de mi vida...te admiraba y esa admiración se transformo en amor...pero...pero tu nunca me harías caso, vamos...estabas mas que enamorado de Alan...a todos lados iban juntos, incluso eran compañeros. Yo quería estar a tu lado, pero siempre estaba Alan presente...Incluso yo...sentí algo de alivio al llegar su muerte..  
-¡NO METAS A ALAN EN ESTO!, Eric alzó la voz y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Incluso amenazo con abofetear a Ronald.  
-Claro, hazlo...pero déjame terminar. Nunca vi oportunidad alguna para contigo hasta que me asignaron como tu compañero, pero esa ilusión se desmorono al sentirte tan frío...incluso llegas a ser tan despectivo para con la gente, ya no te conozco...pero no me importó y no me importa...yo quiero ayudarte a sanar...no me interesa que no te olvides de Alan, pues se que nunca lo harás...Pero déjame estar a tu lado y ayudarte a calmar tu dolor, déjame hacerlo...¡NO ME DEJES SOLO DE NUEVO!-, el rubio-castaño se aferro a la cintura de Eric mientras seguía llorando a borbotones.  
Eric por su parte recordaba 6 meses tras, Alan...su amado, la única persona a la que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, el único que conocía todo de él y así seria siempre, pero debía reconocer que necesitaba ayuda, cada vez estaba peor...se la pasaba de bar en bar, había dejado de comer, incluso de sonreír y Ronald tenia razón era frío y grosero.  
-Yo, yo se que esta mal pedirte que vivamos una mentira...pero por favor, te necesito...mas que a nada en el mundo, por favor...te pido que...que me ames como si yo fuera Alan. -dijo Ronald entre lagrimas mientras seguía aferrado a la cintura de Eric.  
El rubio al escuchar tal petición hizo a un lado de manera agresiva a Ronald y caminó al otro lado de la habitación  
-¿COMO SE TE OCURRE OENSAR ESO? Es mas, tan poco te quieres para vivir de amor a costa de Alan...vaya que eres patético..  
-Eric, por favor...solo por hoy...te lo suplico...  
Eric quedó en shock recordando los últimos momentos que vivió a lado de su amado castaño. Alan quería que Eric se volviera a enamorar, quería que desde donde el estuviera verlo feliz, ver esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro cada día...todos los días, él siempre estaría a su lado. Este se quebró por completo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras seguía llorando intensamente. Ronald temeroso se acerco a él y lo abrazo con todo el amor que había guardado para él.  
-Eric, por favor...ya no llores. No soporto verte llorar, tu crees que no me doy cuenta..pero a diario, escucho los sollozos que vienen de tu oficina, todos los escuchamos. Por favor Eric, déjame ayudarte, déjame estar a tu lado..  
-¿Acaso soy tan obvio?, dijo con voz entrecortada- Sabes q amé y amo a Alan con cada fibra de mi cuerpo y que es difícil aceptar que él ya no está...sin embargo, yo se que él quiere que yo sea feliz aunque no esté...-Eric se despegó de Ronald y le tomo las manos, mirándole a los ojos- Yo, yo te prometo que hoy...hoy te amaré como nunca nadie en tu vida lo ha hecho...¿Entiendes? Te entregaré la última pieza de mi corazón, te dedicaré mis únicas sonrisas, caricias, besos...Incluso, te haré el amor de la forma mas amorosa y devota que tengo...Te amo, Ronald Knox...-tomó una de las manos del rubio-castaño y la puso sobre su pecho.-  
-Eric...yo...yo te amo...solo así..- este se aferro al cuello del rubio y después busco su boca para besarlo entre lágrimas.  
Acto seguido, ambos estaban sumergidos en una entrega sumamente tierna y amorosa. Tal como Eric le prometió, le hizo el amor a Ronald siendo tierno, delicado y amoroso.  
-Te amo...Te amo, Ronald...-le susurro al oído de su amante.  
-Y yo..mas de lo que puedo decir..  
Eric se acostó a lado de Ronald y se aferro a él, abrazándolo de la cintura y besando su frente. Extrañamente, se sentía sumamente amado..Ronald, no le había mentido, lo amaba y este comenzaba a sentir algo por él. El sueño venció a Ronald y Eric le contemplaba dormir hasta que el sueño le venció a él también.

El alba despuntaba y Eric comenzaba a despertar, debían regresar al despacho.  
-Ronald, amor...Despierta, por favor.- Eric beso delicadamente los labios de Ronald.  
-¿Huh?, comenzaba a abrir los ojos hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Eric. -¿Ya es hora?  
-Así es, debemos regresar al despacho- El rubio acariciaba el cabello de Ronald.  
-Hum, el despacho...-se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha sin decir más.  
Eric se levantó y fue a ducharse a la habitación contigua. Al regresar, estaba ya vestido y peinado como de costumbre y Ronald terminaba de arreglarse. La habitación seguía desordenada, Eric no la arreglaría quería que se quedase así para siempre recordar el acto de amor tan puro que ahí había ocurrido.  
-¿Listo?, preguntó Eric mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.  
-¿Eh? Si, si...ya voy- Ronald lucia un semblante triste, de lo cual Eric se había dado cuenta.  
-¿Que te pasa?, lo abrazó por detrás de la cintura.  
-¿Regresamos a la realidad, no? Ahora solo somos compañeros después de haber sido amantes...  
-Oye...seguiremos siendo amantes...-dijo Eric con un tono seguro.  
-¿Eh? Pero...Eric...  
-No me preguntes, así será. Se que es lo que Alan hubiera querido, ademas me haz devuelto esas ganas de volver a amar y de ser alguien importante para otra persona. Así que te propongo que, cada que quieras que te ame justo como anoche, vengamos aquí y revivamos cada momento juntos.  
-Eric...-Ronald se giró quedando de frente a este y se aferro a su cuello mientras algunas lagrimas caían de su rostro- Gracias..  
-Nada de eso...por favor- Le tomo del rostro y le dio un pequeño pero delicado y amoroso beso- Te amo...  
-Y yo a ti...- El rubio-castaño correspondió el beso completamente enamorado.  
-Anda, es hora de irnos.  
Eric se encaminó al marco de la ventana y se paro sobre él para después dar un salto hacia la avenida. Ronald hizo lo mismo y ambos fueron saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al despacho en Londres.

Al llegar ambos se miraron fijamente y Eric se acercó a darle un ultimo beso a su amado y juntos entraron al despacho. Había una recolección pendiente cerca del centro de Londres.


End file.
